In love with a vampire
by ImAHetaliaFangirl
Summary: You find out your crush is a vampire and hunters are trying to kill him! What happens when your are in the middle of this cross fire!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy hetalia-san here and im making a story about prussia and the main character is a male I kinda got into male readers so I hope you enjoy! Hetalia-san out!**

I was walking down the street in the middle of the night.I just came from the mall with my friends and decided to go home.I took a shortcut threw an alley to get home quickly. I was walking when I heard footsteps behind me.I turned around and saw no one."Probably a cat" I muttered to myself.I kept on walking and then I heard the footsteps again.I turned around and saw four guys,thugs. My eyes widen and I started to run. They started running after me. After all the alleys I ran through this one had a dead end. I turned around to try to run but the four guys were there backing me in a corner.

"Where are you going pretty boy?" Said the one with red hair.

They came closer and the one with the piercings put a knife to my throat.

"Can we play with him for a while?" He said

"No,no,no!Dont you dare touch me!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Wow we got a feisty one" another one said with a tattoo on his arm.

"The more feisty the better" the one I guessed was the leader said.

The leader walked up to me and started to unzip my sweater."Let go of me! Stop it!" I yelled.I closed my eyes hoping they will be over with it but nothing happened.I cracked an eyelid open and see three of them down and the leader with someone with white hair and red eyes. The guy with white hair looked like he was sucking the leaders blood.I gasped and looked closer. The man with white heard me gasped and looked my way and saw me. shocked covered his face,then he ran down the alley.I was more shocked than him,my crush Gilbert is a vampire!?


	2. Chapter 2 the confrontation

**Here is chapter two of the story its a little bit longer than the last one but anyways I hope you enjoy and send in some reviews or story request! -hetalia-san out**

I ran up the stairs of my house to my room. I slammed my room door and slid down the door panting.

"Eric are you okay?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Im okay..." I said.

I got up from the floor and walked in the bathroom. I took off my clothes and went in the shower. I put it really cold to make me forget what I just saw." I can't believe Gilbert is a vampire..." I said to myself."I hope he doesnt confront me tomorrow"

_The next day..._

"Yes! Its finally Friday!" My friend Nancy said.

Nancy looked at me a worried expression on her face." You seem out of it today Eric" She said."What happened?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"About what?"

"What I saw yesterday after I left the mall"

I looked up from talking with Nancy and I saw Gilbert and his friends looking at me. He might of heard me because he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway.

"L- let go of me" I said blushing a bright red.

"Nein" Gilbert said.

Antonio,Francis, and Nancy was following behind us. We finally reached the back of the school." What do you want Gilbert?"

"You saw me yesterday in the alley,now I have to do something."

_Flashback..._

_"West something is wrong!"_

_"What is it bruder?"_

_"Someone saw me feed"_

_"What!? I told you to be careful!"_

_"I know and this person is in my school too..."_

_Ludwig sighed_

_"Use your powers to make him lose memory of what he saw"_

_"Yes! The awsome me get to use my powers!"_

_End of Flashback..._

"Mon cher I think you need to leave" Francis told Nancy.

"Alright fine but don't do anything that will hurt Eric, there will be consequences"

Nancy left and it was just Gilbert,Anotonio,Fracis and I.

"Again, what do you want Gilbert?" I said crossing my arms

"Look into my eyes" Gilbert said

"Okay?" I looked straight into his red eyes holding back a blush that is threatening to cover my face.

"Forget everything you saw yesterday" he said.

His eyes was glowing but nothing happened." What do you mean forget everything I saw yesterday!?"

The three of them was shocked.

"What the fuck, how come it didn't work?" Gilbert said

"I don't know amigo, their must be a reason" Antonio said.

"Eric here has hunter blood in him" Francis said

"I have what!?" I said

"He's a hunter" Francis said finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im updating this story cuz I havent done that for a while and im going on vacation for two weeks so I will update then -Hetalia-san out 3**

"W-what!?" I exclaimed at them. My heart was beating fast from the shocking truth though part of me knew I was something different from everyone else."But how do I have hunter blood in me if I have been living normally for my whole life?"

"Your parents probably hid the truth so you can live normally than fighting people like us for the rest of your life" Francis said.

My head was swarming with questions;why did they do this? How long were they hiding it from me? Couldnt they just told me from the beginning? All these question left unanswered in my head and I got a migrain thinking too hard about it.

"Mi amigo,are you all right?" Antonio asked noticing I was spacing out.

"Yeah I was just thinking..."

"Dont think too hard about it eric" Gilbert said

"Okay,but its just so hard to take all this in one day,all I know is that im a hunter and your a vampire"

"Dont forget that francis is a demon and toni is a werewolf"

"They are!? Damn I keep getting surrounded by weird people..." I muttered to myself

Gilbert procceded to put his arm around me which caused my cheeks to go a color of red."well we are awsome people but im more awsomer"

"Aww Eric face is red as a tomato" Antonio said

Gilbert looked at me and said:"Your so cute..."My blush darkened and I looked at the ground trying to put my attention somewhere else."S-stop teasing me..." I said with a pout.

The bell rang signalling to the end of the day."well I guess I gotta go, bye!" I said walking away from the school I was walking through the schools parking lot I saw Nancy waiting for me while leaning on here car.I walked right up to her. "Hey" I said

"Hey, and I got to talk to you" she said

"Okay well what you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"What the trio back there wanted"

I had to make up a lie so she wouldnt be too suspicious."They were talking about how gilbert helped me yesterday"

"Which was?"

"When I almost got jumped by thugs..." I was telling her the truth but except the vampire thing.

"Omg are you okay!?"

"Yeah im fine"

"Alright I will text you later"

"Okay" I walked away from Nancy and headed home, the school is not to far so I walk home I got to my house my mom elizabeth and my dad allen wasnt home.' I guess they are at work' I said to myself.I have a long night ahead of me when they get my mind keep wandering to a certain albino.' I wonder what hes doing' I thought to myself.

**Thanks everyone for reading my story yeah I know its kinda short but I wanted to save the juicy stuff for next chapter,anyways see you guys when I get back luv ya - Hetalia-san out**


End file.
